the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Varic Daecaryn
Varic Daecaryn '''is a young sun-elf ranger and a member of the traveling party in the quest Journey for the Sunstone. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Sun Elf * ''Darkvision. Varic can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. He can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Fey Ancestry. ''Varic has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put him to sleep. * ''Trance. ''Varic doesn't need to sleep; instead, he meditates deeply for up to four hours a day. * ''Cantrip: Firebolt. ''Varic knows one wizard cantrip. * ''Sun's Protection. ''Varic has resistance to radiant damage. Scout Fighter * ''Fighting Style: Archery. ''Varic has a +2 bonus to attack rolls he makes with ranged weapons. * ''Second Wind. ''Varic can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + 3 (fighter level). * ''Action Surge. ''Varic ''can take one additional action on top of his regular action and a possible bonus action. Once he uses this feature, he must finish a short or long rest before he can use it again. * ''Martial Archetype: Scout. ''Varic excels at exploring and finding safe passages through dangerous regions. ** ''Combat Superiority. ''Varic has a special set of abilities that are fueled by four superiority dice (d8). A die is expended when he uses it, and he regains all of them after a rest. *** ''Survival Superiority. ''When Varic makes an Athletics, Nature, Perception, Stealth, or Survival check, he can use one die. *** ''Precision Attack. ''When Varic makes a weapon attack against a creature, he can add one die to the roll. *** ''Scout's Evasion. ''If Varic is hit by an attack while wearing light or medium armor, he can use one superiority die as a reaction and add the number to his AC. If the attack still hits, he takes half damage. ** ''Natural Explorer: Grassland. '''''Varic is a master of navigating the natural world. He has the following benefits: *** He ignores difficult terrain. *** He has advantage on initiative rolls. *** On his first turn during combat, he has advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted. *** In addition, he is skilled at navigating the wilderness. He gains the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more: **** Difficult terrain doesn’t slow his group’s travel. **** His group can’t become lost except by magical means. **** Even when he is engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), he remains alert to danger. **** If he is traveling alone, he can move stealthily at a normal pace. **** When he forages, he finds twice as much food as he normally would. **** While tracking other creatures, he also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Relationships Family Ievis Daecaryn Bryra Daecaryn Ravasatra Daecaryn Twin sister and oldest confidant, Varic is surprisingly close to Ravasatra even if it doesn't seem like it. He doesn't typically understand her serious and downtrodden nature, but this usually allows him to be loud and boisterous without worrying about having someone outdo him. He enjoys showing Ravasatra how to have a good time and oftentimes likes to pick fun at her. He may take this a little too far at times without realizing it, but he can usually be found apologizing when he does this. Despite being obviously louder and more extroverted than his sister, Varic enjoys talking technically with his sister and, fortunately for him, never has to worry about her being too emotional. Typically, he can simply grab her and rush into a plan without worrying about spending days preparing, and this usually tends to lead them into trouble. Even so, he doesn't mind, and he greatly enjoys having Ravasatra as an, as he calls, it, "adventure buddy." Burning Sun Tribe Olotoris Umehorn Zylstina Lorazumin Other Phoenix Zuchrud Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life Journey for the Sunstone Trivia Quotes